Field
One or more example embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and a method for providing content by merging layers of a page to which a motion effect is set.
Description of Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The word “webtoon”, a synthetic word of “web” and “cartoon”, implies a cartoon distributed by way of the Internet. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0110587 discloses a cartoon service providing method and system using a network that creates a cartoon or read the created cartoon through a webpage including a cartoon authoring tool.